Ginny Weasley and the Man who defeated Voldemort
by Jade The Orkkiller
Summary: PostHogwarts Story HPGW: Harry's life as an auror, married man and father. It started as one story, a sequel came, another sequel and I was about to stop with three, but now I've come up with more ideas. So you can find more than one end in this story.R
1. Miss Weasley and the Auror

_Note: Hi everyone, well this is my new story orthe first little part of it. I hope you like it. Read&Review_

_Remark: I don't own thes characters, they all belong to the mighty J.K. Rowling._

**Ginny Weasley and the Man who defeated Voldemort**

"Miss Weasley! Hailly threw a snowball in my face!" a little grill whined.

"Tamara, it was probably an accident," Ginny Weasley said, "now, lets get inside."

HPHPHP

Ginny worked at a orphanage for children of an age of 6 till 11 after she graduated. She was loved by all the children and maybe not alone the children.

When the weekend started, Ginny walked threw the snow in the streets of Hogsmeade, where the orphanage was located. Suddenly a snowball nocked her of her feet and she lost balance.

"Can I help you?" asked a sweet voice of a young man. He held his hand out. She took it and he pulled her on her feet. Somehow she recognized the voice.

"Have you hurt yourself, Gin?" asked the man. Ginny looked surprised at him.

"How do you know my na- Harry?" Harry laughed sweetly at her.

"I guess you know the answer already," he said with a smirk, when Ginny pulled him in a huge hug.

"It's so long ago, that I've seen you," she said, "would you like to drink something in the Three Broomsticks?" Harry nodded and they walked to the pub.

"So, what have you been doing for so long?" Ginny asked.

"I'm an Auror," Harry explained, "And you?"

"I work at an orphanage."

"Really, the one here in Hogsmeade?"

"Yes, after the war, many children had lost their parents, so they built an orphanage here."

"Those children are lucky to have you. I'm glad they don't send the children to horrible relatives."

They walked the Three Broomsticks in and sat down at a table.

"You know, it's great to see you again," Harry said, "I only had contact with Ron and Hermione."

"Well, I stay in the orphanage in the week sometimes also in the weekend. So I don't see my family often."

"You don't get any visitors?" Harry wondered.

"It's allowed, but no I don't get visitors."

"Well, it's better than a bunch of fan girls anyway," Harry said. Ginny grinned.

"Still? What do they want from you actually?"

"To date them and marry them."

"You're not even married?" Ginny asked surprised.

"Are you? I don't even have a girlfriend."

"Why not?"

"They just want me for my money or because I'm the famous Harry Potter, not just Harry."

"Oh well, you've got time."

HPHPHP

A couple of hours later they left the pub.

"It was nice to see you, Harry. We should do that again. I really had a great time."

"I had a great time too. We'll see each other soon," he said and he kissed her cheek friendly. After that he disapparated.

HPHPHP

Two weeks later, Ginny was in the orphanage. She was outside while the children played in the snow. Suddenly a boy ran toward her.

"Miss Weasley! Miss Weasley! There's a visitor!" the boy said enthusiastically and he pointed at a person behind him. Ginny looked.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"Visiting you of course," he answered. The other children stopped playing and ran toward them.

"Er- Children, I would like you to meet Harry." The children stared at him.

"Are you Harry Potter?" they asked eagerly. Harry smirked.

"Yes, I believe I'm."

"Wicked!" a couple of children said.

"Please children-"

"No, it's okay," Harry said with a smile. He looked to a little girl.

"What's your name?" he asked kindly.

"Mary," said the girl embarrassed.

"And Mary, do you like miss Weasley?" Mary nodded. Harrry laughed and turned to Ginny.

"I was wondering, if you have some free time today."

"Yes, after 6 'o clock, why?"

"What would you say to a diner at 7 'o clock?"

"I'd like that!" Ginny said enthusiastically.

"Great, I'll pick you up at six here!" said Harry, he kissed her hasty on the cheek and walked of. Ginny blushed.

"Are you in love with Harry Potter, miss Weasley?"

"Do you fancy him?"

"No, he's just a good friend," Ginny explained.

"Why do you blush then?"

HPHPHP

At 6 'o clock Harry appeared at the orphanage.

"Miss Weasley said she would be here in a couple of minutes," a girl said.

"Than I guess I've to wait."

"Do you like her?" the girl asked eagerly. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Well yes, I do."

"She fancies you, you know that?"

"Has she told you?" Harry asked kindly.

"No, but you can see it by the way she looks at you." At that moment Ginny arrived.

HPHPHP

Ginny and Harry were sitting in a lovely restaurant. They were talking and having a lot of fun together. They already finished their meals and were about to leave. Harry offered her an arm and they walked out of the restaurant.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded. They walked threw the streets in Hogsmeade. When they arrived at the orphanage they stopped to say goodbye. They looked in each others eyes and their faces were coming. They touched each others lips and kissed. Inside the building a couple of orphans were giving each other a high five.


	2. Little Mary

_Hi there everyone this is the next little part of my new story._

_Remark: I still don't own these characters :( damm_

Ginny and Harry dated a couple of times the next weeks. Harry often visited the orphanage, the children liked it when he was there especially little Mary. She was the youngest of all the orphans.

HPHPHP

It was a Thursday, as Harry walked into the orphanage. He saw a child.

"Hi, Where Can I find Ginny?" he asked. The boy looked a little sad.

"She's with Mary, Mary is very sick." Harry looked worried.

"Where can I find them?" he asked quick.

"Upstairs second room at the left." Harry ran upstairs and burst into the room.

"Is she alright?" he asked.

"She has high fever, I have to take her to the hospital," Ginny said with a very worried look.

"I'll come with you!" he said.

HPHPHP

A couple of minutes later they were in St Mungo's. The healers had taken Mary with them and Harry and Ginny followed them.

"Has she been feverish lately?" a healer asked.  
"Yes, she has, but it definitely turned worser today."

"Could you two wait outside, we'll inform you soon as we no more."

"Can't we stay here?" Harry asked.

"No, it's better if you wait outside, so we can do the job quickly."

Ginny and Harry walked out and waited in the corridor.

"Oh my gosh, how could I let this happen," Ginny blamed herself.

"Shh Gin, it's not your fault," Harry said calming her. Ginny began to sob. Harry pulled her in an embrace.

HPHPHP

Suddenly the door opened and e healer walked toward them.

"Are you the parents?" he asked.

"No, what's wrong with her?" Ginny asked.

"Look I need to talked to her parents."

"She doesn't have any, they're killed. She's an orphan."

"You look after her?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well this is going to be hard, Mary seems to have cancer-"

"What!" both Ginny and Harry shrieked.

"She has liver cancer, but it's in a early stadium, so we'll be able to heal it. There's only one problem-"

"Money," Ginny said giving all hope up. The healer nodded quietly.

"I'll pay for the treatment!" Harry said suddenly. Ginny looked like she wanted to protest, but Harry glared at her and she closed her mouth.

"Alright," the healer said, "over a few minutes you can come in."

HPHPHP

After he was gone Ginny turned to Harry.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Because I know it'll save her life," he answered.

"How can I ever repay you?"

"You don't have to, because I'm going to adopt her."

_That was it if you want more click at the grey button 'review'_


	3. Godric's Hollow

_Note: Hey there everyone, thanks for the nice reviews. I was really glad to see that you enjoy the story. So I try to update very often._

_Remark: How much I want it, I don't own this. Only the plot of course and maybe I was ispired by others._

"You want to adopt her?" Ginny asked surprised.

"Yes, she's a great kid," Harry answered. The healer came out of the room.

"You can come in now," he said. They walked into the room and sat down in the chairs beside the bed.

"When will I be better?" Mary asked.

"We don't know, you're very sick. I hope you'll be better soon," Ginny said.

"I personally will take care that they heal you as soon as possible. And when you're better I would like to adopt you so you can come and live with me," Harry said.

"Adopt me?"

"Yes- well- if you want me to adopt you." The girl nodded hasty.

"Will you be like a daddy to me then?"

"Well yes, I think so. If you would like that, but first you have to become better." The girl nodded again, she closed her eyes and drifted of in a peaceful sleep. Harry covered her with the sheet. Ginny looked at him. _'He would make a great father,' _she thought. Harry turned around and looked in her face.

"I think you should better go back to the orphanage," he said. Ginny nodded and kissed Harry.

"Promise me you'll take care of her," she said.

"I will, I promise you that. Now you should go," Harry said. Ginny looked one more time to Mary and then she left the room.

HPHPHP

Later that eve, Harry went back to the orphanage. Ginny had been waiting for him and ran toward him.

"How is she?" she asked worried.

"She was still asleep when I left," Harry explained.

"I'm scared, Harry."

"Shh, she'll be alright."

"How can you be so certain?"

"I don't know, I just can feel it."

HPHPHP

A week later, Ginny and Harry went to St Mungo's to pick up Mary. The healers had treated Mary and she was a lot better now.

"Ah Potter, Weasley, I guess you're here to pick up the girl." The both nodded.

"I'm glad to tell you that we'll be able to destroy the cancer completely. She has to take one of these potions each day and she has to come every week here for her treatment," the healer explained, "the potion will also take over the functions of her immune system so she won't become sick anymore."

"And how long will it take?" Harry asked.

"It depends, maybe a month, perhaps a year or even more." They walked into the room.

"Hi Mary, how are you feeling?" the healer asked kindly.

"I feel okay, can I go home now?" The healer nodded.

HPHPHP

"A couple of minutes later they walked to the fireplace in the hall of St. Mungo's.

"Are we going to floo to the orphanage?" Mary asked.

"Yes and no, we're going to floo that's right, but we're not going to the orphanage," Ginny said. Mary looked surprised.

"You're going to stay in Potter's Manor, you'll stay in Harry's house.

"Indeed, we've decided, that you would stay in Potter's Manor so you could recover completely," Harry explained.

"Are you going first, Gin?" Ginny nodded and walked into the fireplace. She called 'Potter's Manor' and a moment later she was gone.

"Okay, hold my hand. We've got to floo together." Mary took Harry's hand and a couple of seconds later they flooed away.

HPHPHP

A moment later they stepped out of the fireplace in Harry's living room. Ginny had been waiting for them.

"Merlin, Harry, do you live here alone?" she asked. Harry nodded.

"Where are we anyway?"

"We're in Godric's Hollow," Harry answered her.

"Godric's Hollow is that not where your parents lived?"

"Yes, it is. This is the place where their house stood. It was destroyed, but I have let it rebuilt."

"It's beautiful." Harry smiled.

"And do you like it, Mary?" he asked the little girl. Mary nodded.

"Let's take a look in your bedroom," Harry said. They walked to the hall and went upstairs.

HPHPHP

After they had taken a look in the room, they went back to the living room.

"Are you staying for supper, Gin?"

"No, I have to go back to the orphanage. I'll pass by later this eve."

"Okay, see you later then, I guess," he said and pecked her on the cheek. Ginny disapparated and Harry turned to Mary.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked Mary, "do you want to fly broom?" The little girl nodded happily. Harry took his wand out of his pocket.

"Accio Firebolt!" he yelled. A few moments later his broom flew toward him. He held it over his shoulder and they walked to the garden.


	4. Everything will be alright

**_Note: Hi everyone, this is the final part of the story I hope you like it and I'm planning on writing a sequel to this or mabey two just let me know what you think of it. _**

**_Remark: I don't own any of these characters_**

****

A half hour later they went back into the house.

"Are you hungry?"Mary nodded.

"What would you like to eat?" Potatoes, chicken, fish, rice,sausage, anything you like?" Mary thought before she answered.

"I like sausage with potatoes." They walked to the kitchen. A house-elf with a weird combination of cloths ran toward them.

"Hello, Harry Potter sir," the elf said and he bent.

"Hello Dobby, I like you to meet Mary and Mary this is Dobby a good friend."

"Dobby is honored to meet Miss Mary, Harry Potter has told great things about Miss Mary." The little girl blushed.

"Dobby, Mary is hungry, she would like to eat sausage and potatoes. Can you manage that?" Dobby bent again and started preparing the meal.

HPHPHP

A half hour later they were sitting at the tabble. Harry explained Mary that Dobby was not his servant but that the elf lived with him and if she needed anything when he wasn't there she could go to Dobby.

HPHPHP

It was already seven o' clock when they finished supper.

"You can watch telly if you want."

"Telly?" Harry nodded and picked her up. He walked to the living room and put her back down.

"Look, that's the telly or television," he explained and he put it on. Mary looked at it with her mouth open.

HPHPHP

Mary had fallen asleep, Harry lifted her up and carried her upstairs. When he laid her in bed she suddenly woke up.

"Shh, try to catch some sleep."

"Can you tell me a story?"

"A story? What story?"

"I've heard that you're famous, tell me why." Harry smiled.

"When I was one year old, a bad wizard killed my parents-"

"Are you an orphan too?"

"Yes, I'm. My aunt and uncle raised me, but they were very mean. They had a fat son, Dudley ..." Harry continued till Mary had fallen asleep.

HPHPHP

Harry walked downstairs. Ginny had flooed over and walked toward him.

"Is she upstairs?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, she sleeps already," Harry said softly.

"Lisa has taken over from me," she said.

"You look tired."

"I haven't slept well since Mary became sick."

"You need to relax a bit more," Harry said as he kissed her.

"You're right. I worry to much." They watched some television and Ginny fell asleep.

HPHPHP

Ginny woke up the next morning. She looked around and noticed that this wasn't her bedroom. She stood up and walked out of the rooms. _'Hey wait a minute, this is Harry's house,' _she thought. She walked downstairs, when she heard noise in the kitchen. She entered the kitchen and found Harry and Mary having breakfast.

"Hi Gin, did you sleep well?" Harry asked smiling when he saw her.

"Yes- I- er- slept great actually."

"Yeah you were lying so peaceful at my sofa that I couldn't wake you up, so I brought you up to one of the guest rooms," Harry explained, "would you like to have breakfast with us?" Ginny nodded and sat down.

"Harry!" a voice from the living room yelled. Harry got up and ran toward the fireplace. Mrs Weasley's head was lying in the fireplace.

"Hi Mrs Weasley, can I help you?" he asked polite.

"Yes, have you seen Ginny? She's not at the orphanage nor at home."

"She's here, we've been taking care for Mary last night," Harry explained.

"Oh yes, Ginny told me about her, is she alright?"

"Yes, or at least she will be with the right treatment."

"Harry dear what would you say when I invited you, Ginny and Mary for dinner?"

"That would be great!"

"At 12 h 30?"

"Alright, we'll be there." And with a POP Mrs Weasley's head disappeared. Harry walked back to the kitchen.

"Who was it?" Ginny asked.

"Your mother. She invited us to come over for dinner."

"Great, now she'll think that we're a couple."

"Well, is that not true?" Harry asked with a mischievous grin.

"You're a bad boy! Do you know that?"

"Girls like bad boys, so be careful or another girl will have me first," Harry said and he slung an arm around her.

"And which girl apart from me could that be?"

"Don't worry Gin, you're the only woman in my life ... for the moment." Ginny hit him playfully and Mary was looking with open eyes to the duo.

HPHPHP

At twelve o' clock they went to the Burrow, where they got a warm welcome.

"Harry! Ginny! It's so great to see you both. And you must be Mary. I'm Mrs Weasley, Ginny's mother." The little girl nodded nervously. Suddenly Fred and George apparated in the kitchen.

"Hi mom," they both said. Then they saw Harry and Ginny.

"Harry, Ginny, it's so nice to see you guys. It's been so long-" they stopped when they saw Mary.

"Hi Fred, George. This is Mary. We've been taking care for her the last two days."

"The both of you?" Fred asked eagerly.

"Yes, she stays at Harry's."

"Owh," said the twin, they looked a bit disappointed.

"Are you two staying for dinner too?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Yeah, we love your cooking, mom!"

"Stop sliming!" Mrs Weasley said rolling her eyes.

HPHPHP

After they had dinner, Fred and George made some jokes to entertain Mary. Mary giggled non-stop till she got tired and fell asleep at the couch.

"I think it's time to go," Harry said when he picked up Mary. He said goodbye to Mrs Weasely and the twins.

"I'm coming with you," Ginny said as she got up. The twins suddenly grinned to each other. She kissed her mother and the twins goodbye and then she followed Harry to the fireplace.

HPHPHP

A moment later they stepped out the fire in Potter's Manor. They walked upstairs and put Mary in bed.

"Do you want to stay here this night?" Harry asked.

"Thanks Harry, that would be great."

"Do you have to do anything tomorrow?" he asked.

"No, what do you want to do?"

"I thought we could go to Hogsmeade with Mary."

"Yeah that would be nice. But if you don't mind I'm going to bed now, I'm really tired."

"That's okay. Sleep thigh," he said and he kissed her.

"But actually, I could stay here as well. With nice and handsome company," she said with a wink. Harry laughed.

"I wouldn't mind Miss Weasley." They stayed in the living room holding each other company.

HPHPHP

Two weeks later Harry came back from work. He walked the living room in and sat down in the sofa next to Mary who was watching telly.

"So Mary what have you and Dobby been doing?"

"We've made a cake on the muggle way. It was fun!" Harry grinned.

"Mary, I've to ask you something," Harry started and Mary looked at him eagerly.

"What would you say, when Ginny would become your mom?" he aksed.

"Mommy Ginny and daddy Harry!" the girl cheered happily. Harry smiled, that meant definitely 'yes'.

"I want you to paint something for mommy," Harry said.

"I don't know what to paint."

"Paint mommy in a beautiful wedding dress ." The girl nodded and ran to Harry's study room.

HPHPHP

That evening Ginny stepped out of the fireplace.

"Hi Gin," Harry said and he kissed her at that moment Mary ran toward Ginny.

"Mommy, mommy! Look what I've drawn!"

"Mommy?" Ginny asked surprised, she took the painting and looked at it. Suddenly she started laughing when she looked up she saw Harry knelled on one knee with a small box in his hand.

"Harry-"

"Ginny, do you want to marry me?"

"Of course I'll!" Ginny said and she embraced Harry. Mary jumped up and down. When they pulled away, they both looked at Mary. Now they would become a happy family and everything would be alright.

THE END


	5. Christmas

_**Note: Hi there everyone, here's my sequel to Miss Weasley and the Man who defeated Voldemort. I hope you'll like it.  
Remark: I still don't own these characters.**_

Almost one year past since the day Harry had proposed to Ginny. Ginny didn't work anymore at the orphanage, because Harry had taken care that the thirteen other orphans had found a great home. She was mostly at home and looked after little Marry. Mary still had cancer but the healers were very optimistic. Anyway you couldn't tell that the girl had cancer. She looked careless, happy and healthy. The three lived in Potter's Manor in Godric's Hollow. Harry was at the ministry for some auror job while Ginny was at home with Mary. They were sitting in front of the fireplace, it was almost Christmas. Ginny was reading some magazines and Mary was painting. Suddenly the girl looked to the cover of the magazine.

"Mommy?" she asked.

"Mmm?"

"Why is there a picture from you and daddy on that magazine?"

"Because mommy and daddy will marry over a couple of weeks."

"But uncle Fred didn't had a picture on a magazine when he married aunt Angelina," the girl protested.

"Well, this is different, you know that daddy is very famous. That's the reason why it is so big news."

"But daddy has told me he doesn't want to be famous."

"Yes, I know, but still he can't forbid people to write about him."

HPHPHP

In the meanwhile at the ministry, Harry was sitting in his office. Tonks entered the office.

"Hi Tonks, did you have a good weekend?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah, pretty good, and how was yours, you seem to be very happy?"

"Well my weekend was just as usual but I hope you didn't forget that I'll marry over two weeks." Tonks grinned.

"Of course I didn't. And will it be a big wedding?"

"Well only family and friends, although the Daily Prophet wants to send a journalist."

"You don't seem fond of that," Tonks said laughing.

"Well did I ever seemed fond about being on the front page?" Harry asked her with a smile.

"Yeah you're right, you never have asked to be famous. Some want to be and never will and those who are don't want to. Am I right?"

"Sort of, I guess you forgot Lockheart." They both laughed at the mention of Gildroy.

"Well Tonks, I gotta go," Harry said and he took his cloak and left the office.

HPHPHP

Harry walked threw the Atrium and saw two young women staring at him. He shook his head as he passed them.

"Hey, look Harry Potter, wow I would like to be his girl."

"You nuckelhead haven't you read the paper or magazines that guy is soon-to-be-married, he's engaged. And maybe he's just an arrogant brat."

"Oh come on, he doesn't look selfish, arrogant or greedy."

"Alright, If you can prove you're right you get five galleons."

"And how do I have to prove that?"

"Just walk into him and make sure that you'll fall."

"And how will that prove or he's arrogant?"

"You'll see! And do you take this dare?"

"Yeah!" The girl walked to Harry and she walked so that he suddenly walked into him and she fell, just like planned.

"I"m really really sorry Miss, I didn't see you," Harry apologized and he pulled her on her feet.

"That's okay sir, I should have watched where I was walking."

"Oh it could have happened to everyone. I hope you haven't hurt yourself."

"No I'm fine."

"Well I should go now."

"Okay." And after that he walked away. The girl walked with a big grin to her friend.

"Alright alright, you've prove that he's not an arrogant prat."

HPHPHP

Harry apparated at Potter's Manor. He walked into the living room and kissed Ginny on her cheek.

"Hi hon," he said with a smile. Mary ran toward him.

"Daddy!" she yelled and she jumped in his arms. Harry lifted her up.

"And what have my two greatest darlings been doing today?"

"I've painted and mommy read some magazines," Mary said.

"And you?" Ginny asked.

"I've worked on that case 'Death Eaters'."

"Still?"

"Yeah, we can't stop just yet, maybe there are a few on free foot and that can be enough to set them all free."

"You're right and we don't want to repeat the story, do we."

"Not exactly. But I think it's time that we go to the Burrow." Ginny nodded and a little while later Harry, Ginny and Mary flooed to the Burrow.

HPHPHP

When they stepped out of the fireplace they ware welcomed by Mrs Weasley.

"Oh there you are! I already began to worry that you wouldn't come at all."

"Mom!"

"I know, I shouldn't bother so much. It's just-" Mrs Weasley began to sob, "my little girl marrying."

"I'm not that little anymore," Ginny said, she hated it when people called her 'little'.

"You can go to the living room, everyone's already there." They walked into the living room.

"Ah there are the two lovebirds!" Fred said impatiently.

"Okay, now everyone's here can we start this family reunion."

"Next week its Christmas and the week after Christmas or 'lovebirds' here will marry on New year's Eve, but now Christmas where are we going to spend Christmas?" Bill asked.

"What would you say when we kept it this year at Weasley's Fortress?" Ron suggested.

"Mary and Annouck can stay the night," Hermione said. Annouck, the four year old daughter of Bill and Fleur, was very enthusiast.

"Yeah Auntie Hermione and Uncle Ron!" she cheered. Mary soon joined her.

"I think it's an excellent idea!" Charlie said. The rest nodded.

HPHPHP

One week later they found each other in Weasley's Fortress. It was already ten o' clock in the evening when they finished dinner. Suddenly Angelina and Fred got up.

"We'll have an announcement-" Fred started.

"We're expecting a child," Angelina said. The couple got congratulations from the whole family.

Later that eve many of them had left and only Harry and Ginny were there. Of course Ron and Hermione were there too. Mary and Annouck were already in bed. Harry and Ginny got up.

"I think we should better go home," Harry said. Ron grinned.

"Yeah, probably for enjoying the time together." Hermione send him a death glare, but Harry just laughed.

"Well take care of Mary and if there are any problems, don't hesitate to contact us," Ginny said.

"We will, sis," Ron said. They said goodbye to each other. Than Harry and Ginny disapparated.

HPHPHP

The next morning Harry woke up with Ginny lying in his arms. He smiled to her en kissed her forehead.

"I love you," he whispered. Ginny opened her eyes.

"Morning sunshine!" Harry said smiling. Ginny yawned and crawled against Harry.

"Oh I don't want to get up," Ginny growled and she pulled the sheets over her face.

"You're lazy; you know that?" Harry grinned.

"Nah, I'm not lazy, I'm just tired. It was a hard week."

"A hard week?" Harry said and he started to tickle her.

"Harry-ple-ease-stop-pit!" Ginny said laughing. Harry rolled on top of her and kissed her on the mouth. Than he pulled away.

"Oh Harry, I love you so much," Ginny whispered and she ran with her fingers threw his hair.

**_Note: That was the first part of this lovely sequel gnagna. R&R_**


	6. There comes the bride

_Author's note: Here is the last part of the first sequel, yeah you hear it good, that means there will be another sequel even two! I hope you'll like that. R & R_

_Remark: I don't own Harry Pottedr but I've got the compliment of being a little JK, I wish it was true. And srr for the grammar, but I'm a Belgian and speak dutch._

A week past and finally the day had come. Harry stood already with the priest in front of the church. The music began to play and Ginny on her fathers side walked the aisle, Mary was walking before them. When they reached Harry, Mr Weasley gave her a kiss on her cheek. After that he took Mary and went to his place beside Mrs Weasley. Ginny walked to Harry and stood beside him. Harry smiled to her.

"Today we are gathered here to bear witness the holy union of two people who love each other, Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley." Harry squeezed soft in Ginny's hand and Ginny looked smiling in his eyes.

"Harry, do you take Ginny to be you lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for long as you both shall live?"

"I do!" Harry said.

"Ginny, do you take Harry to be you lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!" Ginny said with no hesitation.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride." Harry and Ginny kissed and everyone started to cheer and to whistle. Than Ron and Hermione, best man and maid of honor, walked toward them with the rings. Ron gave Harry his ring and winked at him. Harry laughed and turned to Ginny.

"Gin, take this ring as a symbol of my love," Harry said before pulling the ring on her finger. Ginny smiled and took the ring Hermione was holding.

"Harry, take this ring as a symbol of my love." Than she pulled the ring on his finger. They walked out of the church, everybody was already outside and they threw rice over the newlyweds. Mary ran toward them. Harry piked her up. At that moment the photographer from the Daily Prophet arrived and started to shoot pictures from the little family. Than the little family walked toward the carriage and stepped in.

HPHPHP

A little while later they were at the reception. Mary was running around with Annouck. The two of them had become great friends. Harry took Ginny's hand.

"Would you do me the honor and dance with me?" Ginny smiled and Harry led her to the dance floor. Ginny slung her arms around Harry's neck and they started to dance.

"Harry?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"Mmm?"

"I need to tell you something," she said. Harry stopped dancing and raised his eyebrows.

"You look serious, is something wrong?"

"Well- ye- no, it's just the point of eh- view."

"Ginny?" Harry asked worried, "what's the matter?"

"It's just- you're going to be a father."

"Really? That's wonderful, Gin! When did you find out?"

"Yesterday."

"I'm sure Mary will like it," Harry said smiling.

"Yes, she does," Ginny said and she looked to the little girl, "I told her yesterday, but I let her promise that she wouldn't tell you."

"Well she can keep very good a secret," Harry laughed.

"Actually, she couldn't tell you because I was always in your neighborhood."

"That does make sense." They both laughed.

"What's so funny?" Fred asked suddenly. George stood beside him.

"Yeah, I would like to know too."

"Nothing is so funny as a good secret," Ginny winked to Harry.

"A secret? You two are married for two hours and you already have a secret?"

"Well Gin, tell your dearest brothers here, your little secret." Ginny looked at Harry who chuckled.

"Now it's a little secret, later it will be a big pride. Or in other words: you'll find out sooner or later," Ginny said mysterious.

"Wait, is this some sort of riddle?" George asked. But Ginny didn't answer, she and Harry walked to Mary. Harry lifted her up.

"And are you happy?" Ginny asked him.

"I'm the happiest man in the whole world!" Harry said with a twinkle in his eyes.

THE END


	7. Welcome little Potter

_Authors note: Here I am again! With another part of Miss Weasley and the Man who defeated Voldemort. This is the third story (complete). I hope you'll enjoy it and R&R. Grtz Jade The Orkkiller_

_Remark: I still don't own thes characters sigh_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Harry pointed his wand at Lucius._

"_This is over! You're going to Azkaban!" Harry said cool._

"_Oh no, Potter, this is far from over! Remember this: once I'm on free foot, I'll have my revenge!" Lucius Malfoy said and than he laughed when he was taken by two other aurors to Azkaban._

Harry woke up bathing in his own sweat. He took his glasses from the night table and put them on. Then he looked around in the room. There were no signs of Lucius just like he had expected. He rolled over to his other side and watched Ginny, his wife for almost seven months now, peacefully asleep. He leaned toward her and kissed her soft on her forehead. He laid his hand gently on her belly. Ginny was seven months pregnant now. Harry heard the door open. Apparently he wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. Mary ran toward the bed and climbed on it.

"Mary? What's up girl?"

"Can I stay here with you and mommy?" the girl asked. Harry saw that the girl had wept.

"Of course," Harry said. Mary smiled and crawled between Harry and Ginny under the sheets.

"Daddy?" Mary asked suddenly.

"Mmm?"

"Are you still going to love me when the baby is here?" Harry raised his eyebrows, he should have expected this question since she was his adopt daughter.

"The baby will nothing change about our relationship. We love you as our own daughter and we couldn't imagine a life without you." The girl sobbed. Harry pulled her in an embrace.

The next morning Harry woke up to see the both ladies asleep. He smiled at the moment when there flew an owl threw to open window. It dropped a letter in Harry's lap en flew away. Harry took the letter and opened it.

_Potter,_

_Get as quick as possible here, it's very urgent._

_Moody_

Harry looked surprised, but took his black auror clothes on. When he was finished he looked at his wife and daughter. He kissed them both on the cheek and left a note for Ginny. Then he disapparated.

A little while later he walked into the auror headquarter. Moody walked toward him.

"Potter, Lucius and some other death eaters have escaped from Azkaban." A cold shivering went over Harry's whole body and suddenly he heard nothing only the words of Lucius. _'Once I'm on free foot, I'll have my revenge!' _Harry's head started to hurt, he closed his eyes and saw Lucius laugh again. Then he passed out.

"_Why are we taking his wife?" a voice asked._

"_Because, you imbecile, she carries Potter's child." another voice said._

"_But master, I don't get it, what do you want with a child that isn't even born yet?"_

"_Are you really brain dead, Nott? That child is powerful, and we can get it on or side. Don't you like the idea? Potter beaten by his own child?"_

Harry suddenly woke up, breathing heavily. He was lying in a bed at St Mungo's. Moody, Tonks and Shacklebolt looked worriedly at him.

"Ginny! They are in danger!" He tried to get up, but Moody forced him to stay in bed.

"Calm down, Potter. You're in shock."

"No, I'm not!" Harry yelled he pushed Moody aside and ran out of the room. The other three ran after him put he disapparated.

Harry apparated in his house and ran upstairs to his bedroom. Ginny was gone, he looked around, suddenly he heard sobs from under the bed. He looked under it and found Mary trembling over whole her body. He pulled her in a hug.

"It's alright. I'm here."

"They- _snif_ -took mommy!" the girl cried.

In the meanwhile two masked man put the unconscious Ginny in a room. They laid her on the bed. At that moment Ginny woke up. She saw the two men and tried to get up, but the spell hadn't worked out. Suddenly another man walked into the room. He looked at Ginny and turned to the other two death eaters.

"Idiots! Did you stunned her!" The two others looked very uncomfortable.

"I told you not to jinx her!"

"But master she didn't cooperate."

"There are other ways to make her do it! Now get away before I'll really get mad!" The two men ran out of the room as quick as possible. The other man turned around and faced Ginny. He stared at her for several minutes when suddenly another death eater walked to him.

"Master, we found your son, he tried to tell the ministry where you are hiding."

"Grr- the bastard! Lock him before he ruins my plans!"

"Yes master!" the death eater nodded and quickly walked away. Ginny managed to sit up and leaned against the wall.

"So Mrs Potter!"

"Lucius!" Ginny spat out in disgusted.

"You know, you creaky bitch, I would like to hex you now!" Lucius snarled and he looked to her stomach, "But I know what risk I would take if I did." Ginny blinked in surprise.

"You weren't thinking that we would capture you to trap Potter? I don't care what Potter is thinking now. There's no connection between us and the only thing I want is Power!" Suddenly two death eaters stood in the door opening, they were holding a blond guy between them.

"Er- Master, where should we put him?" one of the death eaters asked.

"Let him keep Mrs Potter company! I'm done with her for today!" Lucius said and he walked out of the room. The two death eaters threw the blond guy in the room with Ginny. Then they locked the door. Ginny who finally had recovered from the stunning spell crawled to the guy.

"Are you alright?" she asked. The blond nodded and lifted his head.

"Draco? What happened?" she asked surprised when she recognized him.

"I heard that my father wanted the child of power I work at St Mungo's, so when I heard that you were pregnant, I tried to warn you and Potter. Unfortunately they captured me before I succeed. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, but we have to find a way to escape."

"And how do you want to do that? If we only could contact Harry."

Harry burst into the auror office.

"They took Ginny!" he yelled. Tonks and Kingsley stood up in shock.

"What do you mean?" Kingsley asked.

"Lucius Malfoy and the other death eaters!"

"Are you certain?" Tonks asked. Harry nodded.

"Yes, my daughter saw them!"

"She saw them, they didn't took her?"

"No," Harry said much calmer.

"Do you have any idea way they took Ginny and not the both of them?" Moody asked.

"Yes, when I fainted I had a vision. They want the child."

"The child, but they didn't took her."

"No, not Mary, they want the baby!" Harry said loosing his temper. Nobody said a worth.

"Look I don't have time for this, I need to find her!" Moody found his words again.

"Why do they want the baby?" he asked.

"BECAUSE IT IS MY BLOODY CHILD!" he yelled furious. The other aurors jumped three feet back.

"Alright Harry, calm down there's no need to shout," Kingsley said.

"YOU CALL YOURSELF AURORS? MY FAMILY IS IN DANGER AND ALL YOU SAY IS CALM DOWN!" While Harry was yelling papers flew threw the office and a sudden wind blew out the candles.

"Please Harry, listen! You have to calm down, before you do something stupid. You're auror you should act like one. You're trained for situations like these," Moody said.

"I'm not trained to be calm in a situation where my own family is involved!"

"I understand you completely, Potter, but you have to understand us too. We can't do anything with the information we have now." Harry nodded.

"Sir? May I say something?" another auror asked, "I just got the message that young Malfoy is missing."

"Draco?" Harry asked. The auror nodded.

Draco and Ginny sat on the ground, trying to find a way to escape. Suddenly Ginny placed her hand on her belly.

"How far are you?" Draco asked.

"Seven months," Ginny answered rubbing her back.

"You better lay down," Draco said and he pointed to the bed.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea," Ginny said and she tried to get up. Draco stood up and helped her on her feet. Draco felt that she was trembling.

"You tremble, are you alright?"

"I feel dizzy," Ginny admitted suddenly she lost consciouses. Draco was able the catch her before she hit the ground. He lifted her up and laid her in the bed.

"Oh my God, Ginny please wake up!"

_'Ginny please wake up!'_ Harry heard in his head. He grabbed his head with his hands and the other aurors looked worried at him.

"Harry, are you alright?" Tonks asked.

"I need to find her," he said weak. The others nodded.

"Okay, Harry, Tonks, Kingsley and I come with you to your house and try to find clues. I agree that we have to find Ginny. It's not only her life that depends on it," Moody said.

"What do you mean?" Kingsley asked.

"If Potter's child really is that powerful and he'll become a death eater than the whole wizard world is in great danger."

Ginny felt something cold on her forehead, she slowly opened her eyes and looked right in Draco's.

"Thank you Lord, you're back. You scared me the shits out!" Draco said. Ginny gave him a weak smile and closed her eyes again.

"You're a healer, you're supposed to stay calm in situations like these."

"That's not funny, certainly not in this situation." Ginny tried to sit up, but Draco stopped her.

"Oh no, you stay right were you are. You need to rest." Ginny looked at him saddly.

"I'm a bad mother, the child isn't even born yet and I'm already screwing up things."

"I didn't say you're a bad mother, in normal circumstances you could run around- okay run in the meaning of walk. It's just you were hit by two stunners. You're lucky that you didn't lost the baby."

A week had past and there was not a tray of Ginny. Harry sat in the living room and looked to a picture of him, Ginny and Mary at there wedding. Mary ran the living in.

"I miss mommy, I want her to come home," the little girl sobbed.

"I know, I miss her too," he said and he pulled her in a hug.

"Harry! Get you feet over here! This is urgent!" a voice from the fireplace yelled. Harry looked up and saw Kingsley's head in the fireplace. He walked toward the fireplace and sat on his knees.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We captured Nott! We are going to interrogate him. But we know already that Ginny's alive."

"Alright, I'll be right there, I'll bring Mary first to Molly and Arthur," Harry said. Kingsley nodded and with a pop his head disappeared.

"Mary, I bring you to grandma and grandpa," he said to the little girl and he picked her up. He went to the fireplace and flooed to the Burrow.

A moment later the two of them fell out of the fireplace in the Burrow.

"Harry? What's going on?" Molly asked.

"They captured a death eater, perhaps we can get any clues to Ginny. We know that's she still alive!" Harry said with a spark of hope, "I leave Mary here, I probably will be back late."

"I don't want to!" Mary cried.

"Please Pumpkin, I've to go, It's the only way we can find mommy." Mary sobbed but nodded.

"Alright, wish me luck," Harry said crossing his fingers and then he disappeared.

Ginny sat on the bed. Draco was telling about the time when he studied at Hogwarts.

"... Okay, Potter was a selfish brat and your brother was a hopeless case but-" he saw Ginny's look, "hey I'm sorry, I didn't want to insult you."

"It's not that, it's- my- my water broke!"

Draco looked at her in horror.

"Why are you looking like that! You're a healer you're supposed to handle situations like these!"

"Ginny! Listen! Look where we're! I don't even have my wand! I don't want to upset you, but you're only seven months pregnant, that means there's a big chance that it hasn't turned!"

"Now I'm really calm! I'm here with a bunch of death eaters and the school enemy of my husband!"

Harry had arrived in the auror office ten minutes ago. They had given Nott already veritaserum.

"Who's your leader?" Moody asked.

"Lucius Malfoy," Nott answered.

"What did he want from Ginny?"

"The baby she's carrying, it's very powerful and could be a good allay."

"Where's she now! Where!" Harry said with hate in his voice.

"Lucius has a cellar under his house, in one of the rooms she's locked together with Draco Malfoy."

"And how do you get there?"

"When you tap with your wand against the wall in the cellar and say Morsmorde, the passage will appear." Harry looked to the others, Moody nodded.

"Okay one question, how many death eaters are there?"

"Less than twenty."

"Herd, Quitch, you take Mr Nott to Azkaban and there he will stay. Potter, Tonks, Shacklebolt and I go to Malfoy's Manor."

"Calm Ginny, deep breaths," Draco instructed her when suddenly two masked men burst into the room.

"It's quicker than expected, but that makes it only easier!" Lucius said.

"It doesn't! She should be at St Mungo's right now, her life depends on it!" Draco yelled furious.

"I don't care about her! It's the damn baby I want!"

"There's a big chance right now that both of them won't make it.!"

"Don't play with me Draco! You're already in trouble because you betrayed me!"

"This is not a game! Two people's life depend on it!" Suddenly Draco saw that Ginny's hand slipped into Lucius pocket and she pulled out the wand, even the other death eater hadn't noticed.

"You're dishonored! You're not my son anymore!" Lucius yelled.

"Take-that-back!" Ginny said weak. Lucius and the other death eater turned around. Ginny had pointed Lucius's wand at the two of them. The other death eater reached for his pocket.

"I wouldn't try," Draco said, "remember that she carries the child!" The man lowered his hand.

"No, draw your wand! They are just bluffing!" Lucius called. The death eater pulled out his wand.

"Now, drop your wand!" he said to Ginny. Suddenly another wand was pointed at his head.

"Back of! Let her go!" Lucius and the man looked aside and saw a very furious Harry Potter.

"Ah Potter himself, you do know that I only have to call and all my followers will be here to kill you!"

"I wouldn't think so, firstly they are not your followers but Voldemort's and secondly they are already defeated. Now surrender and perhaps your life will be spared." The death eater drew his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled and the wand flew in his free hand.

"Now you've gone to far! I'll hope you'll rot in Azkaban!" Tonks ran in the room.

"Take them away Tonks," Harry said. Tonks nodded and looked worried at Ginny. Then she led the to men out of the room.

"Potter, we've to take her to St Mungo's!" Draco said. Harry looked at him and nodded. They walked to the bed.

"Harry!- I- was afraid you wouldn't- find us." Ginny said. Her head was all sweaty.

"Put this sheet around her otherwise she gets a cold." Draco said handing Harry a sheet. Harry nodded grateful.

A little while later they arrived at St Mungo's.

"Here this way!" Draco said leading the way. He stopped in a corridor.

"Wait here! I'll be right back!" He opened the door with the mark 'private'. Six people in lime-green healer robes looked at him like he was a ghost.

"Draco? Where the hell do you come from?"

"You were gone for a week, even the aurors were looking for you."

"Yes, I know they've found me, but I'll explain later! Now we've other worries! Nathalie, Eric prepare yourself for a cesarean, I'm afraid we better can't use any magic now." The two healers nodded.

"We will, but can you give us a bit more information?"

"It's Potter's wife, I've no time to explain more, at the moment we've a job to do!" The others nodded and they followed Draco out of the room.

"Merlin, I see exactly why you don't want to use magic, she looks horrible! What the hell happened to her," Nathalie asked.

"Later!" Draco said and he nodded to Harry that he had to come with them. They walked into a room.

"Lay her on the table! Nathalie prepare her for the intervention. Eric make ready the material," Draco commanded. Harry did what was asked him. The other two healers immediately rushed in.

"Harry come with me." Harry looked worried but followed him to a little room.

"I know this sounds difficult, but you have to trust me! If you haven't noticed we're going to do a muggle cesarean, because we won't take any risks. You can stay with her, actually that's the best way the calm her, but you've to wear sterile clothes."

"I trust you, just make sure that she'll be alright," Harry said with a trembling voice. Draco nodded.

"I'll do my best. I promise." Draco waved his wand and they both wore lime-green robes. They returned to the room.

"We're ready, Draco," Nathalie said. Draco nodded.

"I'm frighten."

"Don't," Harry said. He took her hand and squeezed soft in it, "I won't leave you for a minute."

"Okay, I'm now going to make an incision." Draco said after he had asked Eric for a scalpel.

A couple of minutes had past.

"Alright, I can see the baby right now- just cut the navel string." Suddenly they heard a baby cry.

"Congratulations, it's a boy!" Harry gave a squeeze in Ginny's hand.

"Now I'll get you out of here in no time," Draco said. Nathalie had taken the baby to the nursery.

They had brought Ginny to a room where she could recover from the intervention. Draco was leaning against the wall while Harry had gone to the nursery.

"I own you my thanks Draco," Ginny said.

"I just did my job." At that moment Harry came in, he carried a bundle of blew blankets.

"Here's our boy," Harry said and he handed his newborn son to Ginny.

"What will be his name?" Draco asked. Harry looked to Ginny.

"James William Potter." Harry nodded in agreement.

"I better should go now, I've to tell the family that you're alright. I come back later," Harry said and he kissed Ginny, "look after her! You'll never know what she'll do." Draco laughed and winked. Harry left the room and went to the entrance. Tonks, Moody and Shacklebolt were waiting for him.

"And?" Tonks asked.

"Ginny is recovering not only from the events but also from a cesarean and we've a healthy son!" Harry said. Tonks hugged him while tears were running over her face.

"Congratulations! When can we visit her?"

"I think you better wait till tomorrow, but I'm going to the Burrow now."

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow then." Harry disapparated.

A moment later he apparated in the kitchen of the Burrow. The whole family was there.

"Harry! Di-"

"We found Ginny!" he said with a relieved smile.

"Where is she?"

"She's at St Mungo's, recovering from a cesarean, we've a healthy baby boy. James William Potter." When he said this the whole family jumped up and hugged Harry like there was no tomorrow.

"Can we see her?"

"She's exhausted, I think you better visit her tomorrow. But I think I take Mary now to her." The others nodded.

"She's already upstairs, Ginny's old room," Molly said. Harry ran the stairs up and entered the room. Mary wasn't asleep. She sat up straight when Harry entered.

"Daddy?"

"Mommy is back and you have a baby brother. Do you want to see them?" The girl smiled and jumped up.

"Here pull on this cloak." Mary took the cloak and then they walked downstairs. They stepped in the fireplace.

"St Mungo's!" Harry called loud and clear. And with a pop they disappeared.

They stepped out of the fireplace in the entrance of St Mungo's and walked threw the corridors to the room where Ginny was. They entered and Mary ran toward the bed and jumped on it, hugging Ginny thigh. Draco was sitting in a chair beside the bed and watched the little girl.

"Is this Mary?" he asked Ginny.

"Yes, this is our Mary." Mary looked to Draco.

"Who're you?" she asked eagerly.

"I'm Draco," he said laughing. Harry smirked.

"Draco could I talk to you for a moment?" he asked suddenly. Draco looked at him and followed him out of the room. When they were outside harry started talking.

"I don't know, how I ever can repay you. If you weren't there Ginny would probably have died."

"I just did my job."

"Yes, but still, I own you my thanks. What would you say when we let everything behind us and started all over again." Draco smiled and stuck his hand out. Harry took it.

A couple of minutes later they entered the room again. Mary sat beside Ginny on the bed and Ginny held James in her arms. Ginny looked up when she heard the two men entering.

"Well, I think it's time to leave, do you come Mary?" Harry asked.

"No, I don't want to!" she said. Draco looked smirking at Harry and said:

"Look Mary, mommy needs to recover and the quicker she recovers the quicker she comes home." After Draco said that the girl jumped on her feet hugged her mother once and stood ready to leave. Harry smiled and kissed his wife and newborn son goodbye, shook Draco's hand and walked then with Mary out of the room.

"Remarkable family do you have," Draco said when they were gone. Ginny smiled.

"Yeah, he's a great dad."

"I'm glad he found someone like you, he deserves the life he has now."

"What about you? You don't blame yourself for what your father did, do you?"

"I blame myself for many things."

"Like what?"

"That doesn't matter, you should better rest now," Draco said. He took James and put him in the crib.

"Did you say that as a Doctor to a patient or as a friend?" Draco walked to the door.

"Both," he answered and he left the room.

The next day Harry entered the room and gave Ginny a kiss.

"Where's Mary?" Ginny asked.

"She is at your parents', they would come later though. Actually everyone wanted to come today, since you were missing for a week." He had just said that when there was an knock on the door. He walked toward it and opened it. Ron and Hermione walked in. They ran toward Ginny and hugged her.

"Go easy on her she hasn't recovered completely," a voice said from the doorway.

"Malfoy! What are you doing he-"

"Ron! Before you start insulting him, let me explain. First of all he has the right to be here because he's a healer. Secondly he was the one who saved Ginny. He has done many things for us and if he hadn't Ginny would probably be dead now," Harry said these last words with difficult. He couldn't bare the thought Ginny being dead.

"Wait you were the one who did the cesarean?"

"That's right."

"Why did you do it?"

"After being a whole week together with her she had let me see what she and her family had went threw. I finally understand your actions. Can you forgive me for being such an asshole?" Draco asked offering his hand. Ron hesitated but took it.

"Forgiven and- well- almost forgotten." Everyone laughed at this.

A moment later they were all distracted by little James.

"He has your hair, Harry," Ginny said smiling.

"And your eyes," Harry said, who held James. He passed him to Ron.

"Whoa, he's so little!"

"Of course you airhead! He's still a baby!" Hermione said rolling her eyes. Harry and Ginny laughed at this.

"You two would make great parents," Harry said smirking.

"Well I don't want to know what a child that would be!" Draco said out aloud. Hermione and Ron looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"What do you mean exactly with that?" Ron asked.

"Isn't that clear? You two are the full opposite of each other! That child's going to distract himself, it'll talk too complicated for itself." Before Ron could say something back there was a knock on the door again and more visitors revealed them self. Fred, George, Katie and a very pregnant Angelina. They greeted everyone and Fred and George hugged their not-so-little-anymore sister. The girls were already looking at James.

"Oh he's such a cute little guy!" Katie said, when Ron passed James to her.

A quarter later they said their goodbyes and left. James made some noises and Harry took him out of the crib.

"Have I already told you that there are some journalists here for interviewing you and shooting some pictures? They said they would be waiting in the hall. I tried to chase them away, but they refused," Draco said suddenly.

"Yeah, that's the nasty part of being the boy who lived. Although did I ever mention something good about it? Well I guess I have no other choice to see what exactly it is they want," Harry said walking to the door. He walked to the hall and when he arrived several journalists surrounded him.

"Mr Potter! Can you give us some information?" one of them asked with a quill and roll parchment in his hands. Harry was already blinded by all the cameras.

"I'll tell you if you hold those cameras still because I'm getting a headache." Everyone stood still.

"Thank you! I'm glad to say that we've a healthy baby boy, James William Potter."

"Who's idea was it of naming him after you father?"

"It was my wife's idea to call him after my father, I was never strong in giving names."

"Is it true that healers had to do a muggle cesarean?"

"Yes."

"Why did they do a muggle cesarean?"

"It's hard to tell, first of all the baby has been born two months to early, when she went in labor some unexpected things happened. So magic was out of law."

The journalists kept asking questions till the Weasley parents and Mary entered. Harry excused himself and led his parents-in-law to the room where Ginny and James were staying.

"Oh what a cute little guy!" Mrs Weasley said dreamily when she held James.

"How went the interview?" Ginny asked.

"Well, lets say that they are less worse than a bunch fan girls," Harry said. Ginny laughed. There was another knock on the door and Dumbledore walked in.

"Albus, what a surprise!" Harry said.

"How could I not visit two of my favorite students to congratulate them with there newborn son. I heard that you called him after your father," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, James William Potter," Ginny said proudly.

"It's so strange, I remember like it was yesterday that you asked me how to get on the platform. And Ginny was so excited when she knew it was you." Ginny blushed.

"Mom, stop it!" she said embarrassed. Everyone laughed at the look of Ginny's face except for Mary.

"Do you want to hold your brother?" Harry asked his daughter. She nodded happily. Harry took his son from Mrs Weasley and carefully handed him to Mary.

"Put your hand under his head," Harry instructed her. So did she and she looked proud to her little brother. Mr Weasley shot a picture of the duo. Harry smiled, finally he had what he wanted: A family.

THE END


	8. The Poster boy

**_Here is another sequel for the story. The sequels keep coming ;-)  
If you want to read more just ask for it and your wish is my comand ..._**

A week had past since Ginny had given birth to a son, James. She was sitting in the baby's room, were James was lying, peaceful asleep, in his crib. Suddenly Harry entered the room, he put his arms around Ginny and looked over her shoulder in the crib.

"He is so perfect," Ginny said soft. Harry smiled.

"I know," he whispered so he wouldn't wake his son, "but I think it's better if you take some rest yourself, you're sitting here already for three hours." Ginny nodded and stood. Harry put an arm around her and they left the room. Harry took his wand and he put the baby phone spell on the room, so they would know when James woke up. They walked downstairs and entered the living room. There were lying several articles on the table.

**_Potters present their newborn son_**

_Ginny Potter and Draco Malfoy, who had been kidnapped for a week, were found back by a team of aurors including Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter brought the injured Ginny Potter to St Mungo's. A little time later Ginny Potter had given birth to a healthy son. Although the team of healers had to do a muggle cesarean.. Both mother and baby are doing fine at the moment. **/By Rita Skeeter The Daily Prophet**_

**_Harry Potter is father_**

**_Yesterday Harry Potter's wife, Ginny Weasley has given birth to a son, James William Potter. Angie Smith of Witch Weekly was able to ask the new father a couple of questions. _**

_"It was my wife's idea to call him after my father, I was never strong in giving names," Potter told us. Potter told also why the healers had done a cesarean._

_"First of all the baby has been born two months to early, when she went in labor some unexpected things happened. So magic was out of law." On the question what those unexpected things were, Potter wouldn't answer. **/By Angie Smith Witch Weekly**_

**_Harry Potter proud father_**

_Harry Potter aka 'Boy who lived ' has become a father of a healthy baby-boy. His wife, Ginny Potter, who had been kidnapped for a week was found back and immediately brought to St Mungo's, where she has given birth to a son, James William. According to Potter, both mother and baby are doing fine. Several people where waiting in the hall for Potter to congratulate him and his wife. Unfortunately Potter had not much time for an interview, since his parents-in-law entered. Luna Lovegood was able to arrange an interview with the young father for next week. **/By Magdalia Henson The Quibler**_

Harry sighed. He didn't like the attention that this publicity stunt was giving his family, but he knew also that he better could answer the questions before they blackmailed and stalked him. He blamed himself mentally for being famous.

Suddenly a green fire was burning in the fireplace and a moment later Remus stepped out of it. Both Harry and Ginny looked up.

"Remus, what a surprise!" Harry said joyfully.

"Hi Harry, Ginny, how are you both? Dealing with parent ship, aren't you," he said winking. Harry laughed.

"Yeah, but he's a quiet one, so we're not having much trouble-" Harry said but he was interrupted by a cry of a baby, "well, until now." He stood and this time it was Remus who laughed.

"Excuse me, duty calls," Harry said grinning and he left the room.

A moment later he came back with a bundle of blankets in his arms.


	9. Visitors

James was already back in a peaceful sleep. Remus laughed when he saw the already messy black hair.

"Well I see he inherited the infamous messy black Potter hair," Remus said smiling.

"Well I was not really fond of it, I mean I never get it flat."

"If he has James' opinion on that one, he won't find it too bad."

"Dad only used his hair to impress the girls, but I don't think that was what my mother was impressed with."

"No you're quit right. She said he was a git when he messed up his hair. She was more impressed by actions."

"Yeah, you never told me what made my mother change her mind about my father. I mean you could not really say she liked him in your fifth year." Remus chuckled.

"True, but once again James changed. When he was in his seventh year he was head boy and your mother of course was head girl. Well since they had to work together, they had to get along and then your father didn't curse people anymore. Finally he asked her out for a trip to Hogsmeade and she said yes. And then they fell completely in love and after they graduated you father proposed to her, they married and well you can guess the rest of the story. But I know only a little about it, you father didn't tell us everything he did with your mother when they were on a date. But I guess you know exactly what happens." Harry smirked.

"So perhaps you can tell me what you did on your dates," Remus said teasing.

"Now, now, Moony, you're putting your nose in matters that are of limit for anyone beside me and Ginny," Harry said wisely.

"And we've an audience," Ginny said nodding to little James. Remus roared with a laugher.

"No seriously, our son would be traumatized, if we told what we did on our dates," Ginny said half-laughing.

"And by the way, you have your own experience with Tonks, don't you?" Remus laughed again.

"Yeah, how's Tonks doing? I haven't seen her since last week," Harry said.

"She wanted to come with me today, but she didn't felt good," Remus answered with a twinkle in his eyes.

"You mean ..." Ginny started. Remus tried to hide a smile, but failed miserably.

"That's wonderful, Remus!" Ginny said happily.

"Wait, are you saying that you and Tonks are having a baby?" Harry asked.

"I believe I'm," Remus said happily.

"Wow, congrats!" Harry said overwhelmed.

"It's really a baby boom here, children keep popping out everywhere. Fred and Angelina's is on the way and I have a feeling that Fleur is pregnant for the second time."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same since she wasn't that slim anymore. But what drew my attention was that Hermione eats a lot these last days."

"I noticed that too," Ginny said and she looked at the clock, "Harry, I think it's time you fetch Mary." Harry nodded and handed James over to Ginny. Then he disapparated.

He apparated in the kitchen of the Burrow and saw Mrs Weasley.

"Hi Molly," he greeted his mother-in-law and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh, Harry your already here. Mary is upstairs with Annouck," she said.

"No troubles?" Harry asked.

"Of course not, first of all she's a good girl and secondly don't forget that I raised seven kids. You only have two." Harry laughed.

"Hey, I'm only twenty-three, a lot still can happen." Mrs Weasley chuckled. Mary and Annouck came running down the stairs.

"Daddy!" Mary cheered happily. She jumped in Harry's arms.

"Hi big girl, and did you had a nice time with grandma and Annouck?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, grandma made us a big cake!" Mary said enthusiastically. Harry put her back on the ground.

"Well, give grandma a kiss and say bye to your cousin," Harry said.

"Daddy? Can Annouck come to our place? Please?" Mary pleaded. Annouck jumped in.

"Please uncle Harry?"

"I don't know sweetie, you're mommy probably will agree, but I don't know what your uncle Bill and auntie Fleur think of that."

"Eet eez fine weeth uz," said a voice behind them. Fleur walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Fleur, I didn't know you were here."

"Zat eez okay, 'Arry," she said and she gave Harry a kiss on each cheek.

"Okay then, girls do you have your things?" he asked Mary and Annouck. They shook their heads and ran back upstairs. Mrs Weasley followed them.

"I admire you, you are a great father," Fleur said smiling to him.

"I dunno, I just do what I think is right," Harry said lightly embarrassed.

"And you are good at eet. Ginny eez lucky to 'ave you."

"I feel more lucky to have her and the kids," Harry said smiling, "and you're about to have another one, am I right?"

"'Ow did you know?" Fleur asked surprised.

"Hey, I'm not that oblivious. I'm a father myself, like you said yourself. And I dealt already with a pregnant wife," Harry said smartly.

"You always were a clever boy," Fleur said laughing. Mary, Annouck and Mrs Weasley came back downstairs. The girls had their backpacks over their shoulders.

"Well, give grandma and your auntie a kiss." Mary nodded and gave Mrs Weasley and Fleur a kiss. Annouck followed her lead.

"Be a good girl and listen to auntie Ginny and Uncle 'Arry." Annouck nodded and kissed her mother farewell.

"Are you two ready?" Harry asked. The girls nodded.

"Okay, hold yourselves tight on my arm," Harry instructed. The girls did as they were told and Harry disapparated.

Harry apparated with the two girls in the living room of Godric's Hollow. Mary ran toward Ginny, who was holding James. She gave Mary a one-arm-hug and then looked from Annouck to Harry. Harry gave her a guilty smile, which Ginny answered with a chuckle. Remus looked amused to the couple.

"We are going to play upstairs!" Mary said and she and Annouck ran to the stairs. When the two girls were gone, there was again a silence. Suddenly the bell rang.

"Who could that be, do we know anyone, who enters by the front door?" Ginny wondered. Harry smiled and got up. He returned together with Draco.

"What a surprise, Draco," Ginny said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"So how are you guys doing?" Draco asked.

"Great, would you like a cup of tea?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, that would be fine," Draco answered.

"Here Remus you can hold James while I make some tea," Ginny said as she handed James to Remus. Remus took James from Ginny and she went to the kitchen.

"It's amazing, It's like I'm 22 years back in time when I held you for the first time," Remus said to Harry.


	10. The end of this tale

* * *

**A/N: Here is the last part of this story. It took me long to finish and this is the final end. This story is finished. Read and Review and Enjoy! And enjoy the last book that will be available this night!!!**

**Remark: I don't own Harry Potter it's all J.K. Rowling's.**

* * *

**Last time: **

"Great, would you like a cup of tea?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, that would be nice," Draco answered.

"Here Remus you can hold James while I make some tea," Ginny said as she handed James to Remus. Remus took James from Ginny and she went to the kitchen.

"It's amazing, It's like I'm 22 years back in time when I held you for the first time," Remus said to Harry.

**Now: **

They all laughed.

"So, Harry, how's your other kid doing? That little girl that was in the hospital together with Ginny's parents," Draco asked.

"Oh Mary, she's alright, she playing upstairs with her cousin," Harry answered.

"I was surprised when I heard that she was yours, I mean I thought James was your first."

"He is," Harry answered. "We adopted Mary," Harry added as he saw Draco's bewildered face.

"So you two adopted Mary."

"Yes, well actually it was Harry who adopted her, we only got together after that," Ginny explained as she emerged from the kitchen with a tray cups of tea and a plate biscuits. She put them down on the table and sat down between Harry and Remus.

At that moment Mary and Annouck appeared.

"Mary, what do you say to our visitor?" Harry said.

Mary shuffled nervously on her feet. "Hi Healer Malfoy," she said in a small voice.

Draco laughed. "It's alright if you call me Draco," he said kindly.

Mary blushed embarrassed and nodded quickly.

"So and that is your cousin, Mary?" Draco asked.

Mary quickly nodded.

"That's Annouck the daughter of Ginny's eldest brother Bill and Fleur," Harry said as he drank his tea.

"I already thought I heard something French in the name," Draco said with a smile.

Mary eyed the plate of biscuits. "Mummy, can we take a cookie?"

"Yes, you can take each 'one'," Ginny said stressing the last word, she knew how fond Mary was of biscuits. The girls quickly grabbed a biscuit and sat down on the floor in front of the table.

Suddenly the fire in the fireplace lit up green for the second time that day and Mrs Weasley's head appeared.

"Hi there, oh Remus and Healer Malfoy, I didn't know you two were here too, anyway Harry, Ginny dear, are you coming over for lunch tomorrow?" she asked. "You and Tonks can come too and of course Healer Malfoy, you are invited as well," she added.

"I don't know Mrs Weasley, I don't think I would be a welcome guest-"

"Nonsense!" Mrs Weasley said. "And if anyone says something, I'll remind them that you saved Ginny and James."

A small smile appeared upon Draco's face. "Alright, I'll give in," he said.

"Well you know me, mum, I do everything if I don't have to cook myself," Ginny grinned.

Mrs Weasley chuckled. "I hadn't expected another answer coming from your mouth Ginevra. And you Remus? Should I cook for two more?"

"Make three of them-"

"Three, who's coming along- oooh Remus! That's great, no worries I'll feed Tonks as much as she can eat!" Mrs Weasley said enthusiastically then she disappeared. Everyone burst out into laughters.

"I didn't know you were married," Draco suddenly said.

"Yeah not long ago, though," Remus said with a chuckle.

"Well congrats to both your marriage and your future parenthood," Draco said.

"Wow wow Malfoy, we're not used to you being so polite," Harry said grinningly.

"Potter, in case you didn't know, I was raised 'in style' and I do have proper manners."

"Only when it fits you, right," Ginny said. Laugher filled the room once again.

The next day everyone had gathered at the Burrow, well everyone except for Fred and Angelina, Mrs Weasley informed the rest of the family that Angelina's water had broken and that a healer was currently at their home.

"In other words, Fred can pop in any minute to tell us he's become a father," Mrs Weasley continued enthusiastically.

"Talking about kids, er Hermioine and I are expecting too," Ron said nervously.

"That's great, honey," Mrs Weasley said beaming.

Harry shot Ginny and Remus a 'I told you look'. The two of them grinned.

Draco sniggered, which earned him a dirty look from Ron.

"What is it, Malfoy?" Ron asked glaring.

"I still can't help but wonder what kind of child that's going to be, like I said already before in the hospital," Draco answered shrugging.

"We won't even talk about your future children," Ron said snorting.

"That's the reason why I won't reproduce," Draco said and everyone burst out laughing.

At that moment Fred popped in. "What the laughing for? Oh doesn't matter anyway, guess what-"

"-you're a father," George completed his brother's sentence.

"That was not what I wanted to say," Fred said grumpily then he continued with a bright grin. "We have twins Keith and Jake!"

"Twins?" Mrs Weasley said collapsing in her seat.

Harry laughed along with the rest.

"So Harrykins, it's your birthday next week, huh," George suddenly said. "What do you want for present? Some jokestuff?"

Harry laughed. "Being together with the family, is all I ever could wish for a perfect 24th birthday."

THE END


End file.
